


Stay

by LampreyKasuKatsu



Series: Maelstrom inside you [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampreyKasuKatsu/pseuds/LampreyKasuKatsu
Summary: kinda angsty midnight drabbles: In which "inspiration" kinda messed Leo up.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda sleepy when i wrote this, so please excuse my messy grammar.;w;
> 
> Leo is my best boys, but you always hurt ones you love XD.

It was silly.

No no no no no. _He_ 's silly.

Stupid, _stupid_ worthless King.

          _(you're not supposed to be here.)_

_(you should have die.)_

This is the moment when everything is perfect, so perfectly _inspiring_. And he's breaking for it, destroying himself for it.

    He'd clung on to that black hole in his heart, clung on his pen, and keep writting, always keep writting even when every single pieces of the notes he wrote left him wailing in pain.

     His heart was bleeding all over the place, smearing his own hands, drowning him in his own little world.

     Still, it's not enough. He's not enough. _Never_ good enough.

It's fine, though. The only thing that has to be good enough are his songs, after all.

      _Don't wanna dissappoint them._

_Wanna be good enough._

_Just want the songs to be good enough._

 

"Hey, King"

The door was pushed open, and sharp, unwanted light crept into the room, showing him what a mess he had caused in this spare studio room. His hands didn't stop moving. His thought didn't stop running. His _inspiration_ won't stop burning.

It hurts.

He tried to gasp, tried to breathe. It's so _funny_ that even though his lung was struggling to get some air, his hands won't _fucking_ stop.

"King."

The person's closer now, almost pressing against his back, eyes staring at him with undevided care and attention.

        _I thought you'd leave me._

something inside his head was tumbling down into pieces, bleeding into those hediously _gorgeous_ notes.

"Can you stop? Heck, can you even breathe?"

          _I left you_.

He gasped, and the air broke him. Pen rolled down from his weak hands, and he felt absolutely hollow, but Sena was there in an instance.

"Stupid King", He cursed, but Leo knew he didn't mean it.

              _Such a kind little bully._

He lauged at the thought, and Sena's face was so scrunched up that it made him laugh harder.

"What is so funny? I can't see anything funny, not even your idiocy is funny to me." Sena put hand on his face, and grumbled something about stupid-king-make-everyone-worry-for-stupid-non-existant-reasons.

          _stupid king, wahahahaha, so funny._

_(No, it's not)_

"You look like you need a rest."

Soft voice; doesn't sound like Sena at all.

"Lies!! Sena! All lies!! the inspiration is flowing! I have to write this down or I will forget!"

Sena looked troubled.

"You see, Leo-kun..."

A raw emotion surged up to the surface of blue eyes, and Leo itched to write a song dictated to the tight silence between Sena's sentence.

  _What a beautiful suspense_.

"Don't tell anyone I say this, but fuck the songs."

His expression was pure agony, as if it physically hurted him to say that out loud.

"If you not writting anything means you staying, then fuck the songs. I don't even care."

It was right there; the desperation, so close to the touch, so real that it's painful to watch.

"Just stay, Leo."


End file.
